New Moon IM
by RaysofMoonlight
Summary: Just a little IMing with some new moon characters.Personally i love Twilight and New Moon so this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**(Edward signed on)**

**(Bella signed on)**

**(Jake signed on)**

Jake: HEY BELLA!

Bella: HEY JAKEY!

Jake: Leech

Edward: Mutt

Bella: people people why can't we all just get along

Jake: it is how it is bella

Edward: that's one thing we agree on

Bella: *sigh*… Oh yea HEY EDWARDD! :DD

Edward: … Hello love

Bella: Guys im bored

**(Seth signed on)**

Seth: MACARENA!

Bella: ….

Edward: ….

Jake: ….

Seth: hey guys what ya doing

Bella: nothing just being bored

Seth: don't fret my pet sethy is here

Bella: ok *coughweirdocough*

Seth: What did you call me

Bella: Noootthhhiinng

Seth: Oh now its on girlfriend now im coming for you!

**(Seth signed off)**

Bella: uh oh

Bella: ahhhhh! dnjfdofkgnfjfkjngkfdnkfnkdsn

**(Bella signed off)**

Edward: Bella! I'm coming!

Jake: oh now you talk

**(Edward signed off)**

Jake: ….

Jake: echo echo echo echo

Jake: aaaaallll alone

Jake: lonely I am so lonely I have nobody for my dvjfnvjfnvjnf vnfjgnv

**(Jake signed off)**

?: Hahahahaha

**Hello again guys this is just something I wanted to do in my spare time and every time I'm bored I'll add another chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Bella signed on)**

Bella: hello….

Bella: hellooo…

Bella: im all alone :(

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: hey bells

Bella: hey em… what ya doing

Emmett: nothing what does it look like im doing

**(Seth signed on)**

Seth: to me it looks like your chewing on a sock :)

Bella: ahhh hes gonna kill me *runs away*

Emmett: shut up bella and….. how do you know

Seth: oh silly Emmett I know lots of things …

Emmett: …

Seth: im not going to kill you bella Jacob got mad at me for doing that

**(Jacob signed on)**

Jacob: that's right luv ya bells

**(Jacob signed off)**

**(Seth signed off)**

Bella: *comes back* oookk X) heeeyyy peoples!

Bella: how u doing today good… hey that's great

Bella: oh im sorry that happened to u…

Bella: don't worry ill always be there for you……. ur welcome

Emmett: uhh bells are you talking to yourself?

Bella: DON'T TALK TO TOM THAT WAY!

Bella: he is very sensitive and has feelings to ya know

Emmett: whatever

Bella: see look u made him cry

Emmett: ….

Bella: TELL TOM UR SORRY

Emmett: umm…

Bella: TELL HIM or else ill tell Edward to go and destroy all ur precious thingies

Bella: including ur toy truck

Emmett: u wouldn't :O

Bella: EDWAAARRRDD!

**(Edward signed on)**

Edward: yes bella

Emmett: NOOOO! Im sorry tom im sorry please forgive me

Edward: ?

Bella: that's better… tom says apology accepted and he gave u a virtual hug

Emmett: ookk

Edward: O.o

Bella: HUG HIM BACK!

Emmett: ok ok I gave him a virtual hug

Bella: ok then

Edward: WHO IS TOM?

Bella: nobody

**(Bella signed off)**

Edward: ?

Edward: Emmett?

Emmett: u have one weird girlfriend dude

Edward: Emmett who is tom

Emmett: nooboooddyy

Edward: don't make me destroy your toy truck!

Emmett: is nothing sacred?

Edward: EMMETT!

Emmett: I REGRET NOTHING!

**(Emmett signed off)**

Edward: -_-

?: I know who tom is

Edward: you do O_O

?: yupp its_________

Edward: what?

….

Edward: hello

…

Edward: why does this always happen to me? T_T

**(Edward signed off)**

**Hey guys so did you like it? Hate it? It was alright? Tell me in a REVIEW. I like hearing from you guys so pleeeaaaassee at least five reviews ok. DEAL. SEE YA :)**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Thank you guys for reading! Here's the thing though, I am stuck and I need some ideas. If you got any ideas for me leave a comment and pleeeeeaaaaassssee tell me. There is nothing too stupid to say because I don't judge and I like funny stupid stuff. :) Again please help me think of more ideas. I've been thinking of a wolf pack one but I can't seem to pull it off. It sucks but whatever. THANKS!


	4. some WOLF PACK love

**(Jacob signed on)**

**(Embry signed on)**

**(Jared signed on)**

Jacob: hey guys

Embry: hey

Jared: whats up peeps

Embry: the sky

Jared: why do u have to be like that man :(

Embry: …

Jared: T_T

**(Seth signed on)**

Seth: see what you did

Seth: its ok Jared sethy is here

Seth: u want me to come over there and give u a hug

Jared: O.o no… im good

Seth: fine be that way =P

Jared: *coughlosercough*

Seth: o my gawd

Jacob: what seth

Seth: I feel …. Like someones watching me

ME!: darn it u found me :)

Seth: who the heck r u?

ME!: Im me silly goose!

ME!: o my gosh seth I luv u!

Seth: ? O.o

ME!: I know all about u seth

ME!: ur super nice and stuff in **Stephanie Meyer's** books but I just make u weird here cuzz its more fun :D

ME!: o yea that reminds me my friend luvs u Jacob and I guess to me ur ok

Jacob:? -_-

**(Jacob signed off)**

ME!: don't worry I luv u too jared!

Jared: YaY!

ME!: I luv the whole wolf pack hahahahahahahahahaahaaaaaaa

ME!: ……… haaaaaaaaaaa

JARED and SETH: OK?

Seth: weeiiirrdoo

ME!: oh yea! say that one more time

Seth_the_gay_unicorn_wolf: ur… hey that's not funny

Seth_the_gay_unicorn_wolf: T_T I thought u luved me

ME!: aww seth don't cry im sorry ….ok I changed it

SETHERS!: …..i guess its better

ME!: whatever

ME!: WHO WANTS A PICKLE!

Jared: I DOO!

SETHERS!: ME twooooz!

ME!: do u want the big ones, sliced, small ones,or what

Jared: I want a HuGe One!

SETHERS!: hahahaah that's what she said

ME!: hahaahahahaahah ahahahahahaahaa aa uu got pwned

Jared: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! T_T

**(Jared signed off)**

ME!: that wuz priceless ;D

SETHERS!: yupp

ME!: sooooo

SETHERS!: sooo

….

SETHERS: not that this isn't fun but I need to patrol and stuff

ME!: wait don't go I have so much to talk to u about!

SETHERS!: see ya ;)

**(SETHERS! Signed out)**

ME!: noooooo!

ME!: we had so much to talk about T_T

ME!: I'll ignore the fact that hes a wolf just this once

ME!: REVENGE!

ME!: Im coming for u seth :D hahahahaahahaaaa

**?TO BE CONTINUED?**

**HEY MY PEEPS how wuz that? Sadly i do not own any characters...except for me of course sillies. Tell me tell me tell me in a comment comment comment! Come on guys I need to know if im doing good. a bunch (I guess a bunch 4 me) of ppl have read this so u have no excuse for me only having 1! Comment! SHAME ON U! I won't THX 4 READING! COMMENT! Just comment! I dont care if you put hi or just anything else just review and i'll be happy. I just have to put this randomly! SHUN THE NONBELIEVER! SSSSSSHHUUNN! SSSSSSSSSSSSHHH HHHHHHHHUUUUUUU NNNN! I won't post until i have 5 reviews is that too much to ask? See YA! ;)**


	5. Pranks and More

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: hellooo?

ME: HHHIIIIII!

Emmett: ok im not even gonna ask

ME: ok heres the dealio Em wanna play a prank on seth

Emmett: hella yeaa!

Emmett: but why do u wanna do it ?

ME: because …I don't wanna talk about it :,(

Emmett: …ok then…wat are we gonna do?

ME: hmmm

ME: think..think…..THINK!

ME: BRAINBLAST! (haha its from jimmy neutron)

Emmett: whaaaa?

ME: don't worry about it

Emmett: I GOT IT!

Emmett: we fill his tub….with peanut butter

ME: *slaps my forehead* I thought u were supposed to be good at this

Emmett: fine wat about…. We unleash a screaming fan on him

ME: THAT'S BRILLIANT! High five through the screen *high five*

Emmett: *high five*

ME: OOOWW! Man that hurt! Goshh u didn't have to do it soo hard damn it em it hurts

Emmett: ….?

ME: ok ….lets do this

**(ME signed off)**

**(Emmett signed off)**

~*~* LATER THATDAY *~*~

**(ME signed on)**

**(Emmett signed on)**

ME: O My G that wuz hiilarious

Emmett: priceless haha

ME: yeaa ~*~*~* haha pretty

Emmett: ook *mm**crazy**coughcough*

ME: hmm I know I am

Emmett: uhhh?

**(SETHERSSS signed on)**

Emmett: O.O weeeell im just gonna go…..

**(Emmett signed off)**

ME: NOOOO friggin Emmett

SETHERSSS: … CHANGE. MY. NAME.

ME: O.O mmk

Seth: wat the fudge was that for! :7(

ME: *gigglehaha*

Seth: WHATT!

ME: sorry its ur face with the big nose :7( hahahaaha

Seth: ANSWER MY OTHER QUESTION!

ME: I toold u I wuz gonna get u…..i think I told u?

Seth: ok fine we r even

ME: YaY friends YaY :7) haha

Seth: stop that

ME: oook….

ME: sooo

ME: u come here often

Seth: uhhh…

**(Jared signed on)**

Jared: heey hey hey peeps

ME: HEEEEYYY JARED! :DD

JARED: hey person that loves me , hey seth

ME: ^.^

ME: So …..

Jared: sooo

Seth: …

ME: im hungry

Seth and Jared: me 2

ME: HAA I got food and u dontt

Jared: hey not fair

Seth: yea share some

ME: ok I will share some with jared

Seth: WTH

Jared: yeyaa mmhmm that's right sista she likes me betta

ME: yupp yupp

Seth: I thought I wuz ur favorite wolf

ME: but alas u were mean to me and jared here is just a better person

ME: but we can still be friends dude k ^.^

Seth: -_-

**(Seth signed off)**

ME: aaawwwwwwww :(

ME: ohh weeelll …..hey jared

Jared: huh what?

ME: uggh ur boring so ima gonna leave

ME: its not me …its u sorry

Jared: ….?

ME: no don't ..ur making this harder than it needs to be

Me: goodbye Jared *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(ME signed off)**

Jared: ok then…shes crazy

Jared: mmmhmm yupp yupp sooo

Jared who of u are TEAM JARED

Jared: I know I am I mean who wouldn't love me?

Jared: who has two thumbs and is coolio and full of awesomeness

Jared: THIS GUY! Mmhmm

Jared: if ur not my team what team r u? hmm

Jared: mmk byyyeee

**(Jared signed off)**

**- Ok people sorry I haven't updated in forevers but I need more ideas! PLEEAAASE comment cuz I wanna feel like I write good. At least write something pleaaaasssee and I'll be ur best friend. :) Anyways I saw ECLIPSE and it was pure awesomeness! Here are some questions for ya: Have you seen eclipse and did u like it? What team are u on? Do u like my story? Pie or Cake? Hamburger or Pizza? These are the questions that haunt me at night. OHH and here is a little shout out to my fan acncsonnywithachanceTNMBDluva****u are the cooliest and ur comments mean a lot! Luv ya! Ok comment answering a question or just to put whatever all comments are welcome. BYYYYEEE! RaysofMoonlight outie :7) haha Oh and i made a wolfpack if ya wanna join. Comment saying you want to join. Its just for fun but it would be cool to have more members. check my profile to see how many member we have and can get WOO join my pack!**


	6. The Volturi

**(Bella signed on)**

**(Seth signed on)**

ME: hey my peeps my homies my buds

Seth: hey how come u never sign on

ME: because I am always on

ME: ….ALWAYS

Seth: but….

ME: ALWAYS! Do not question me mmhmm

Bella: u guys are weirdos but that's why ur my friends

ME: more friends yay friends!

Seth: um yea im just..gonna go now…

**(Seth signed off)**

Bella: whats up with him

ME: I guess he is still dealing with the heartbreak I put him through

Bella: ?

ME: yea long story…sooo

Bella: sooo…

ME: riiing riing

Bella: heeellloooo

ME: HAA I hung up on u :p

Bella: oh no u did not just do that mmhmm

ME: oh yes I did what ya gonna do bout it punk

Bella: EDDWAAARD

ME: oh yea call him psshhh wimp

**(Edward signed on)**

Edward: yes what is it this time bella

Bella: eh she w-was m-m-mean to meee *sob*

Edward: see what you did you made her cry. Tell me why I shouldn't attack you right here and now.

ME: one: we are on the internet and u don't know where I live

ME: and two: I know ur secret….i know all of ur secrets haaahaahaahaa

Edward: O.O how..

ME: I have my sources hehe

Edward: you win this round

**(Edward signed off)**

**(Jane and Alec signed on)**

Jane: this human knows too much we must kill her

ME: how do u know im not human

Alec: because we just know

ME: ohh alec the last time I checked u couldn't know that for I am awesomeness

ME: the creator of all vampires

Alec: no ur not

ME: uhuuuu am to

Jane: you are not

ME: prove it punkorita

ME: oh that's right you cant HA HA…HAAAAA

ME: all u can to is hurt people except me and bella here

Bella: HI X)

ME: shut up bella

Bella: sorry :(

ME: anyways there is nothing u silly little vampires can do mmhmm

Jane: ohh yea *uses her power*

ME: aahhhh kfmcjneffjvne make it stop glejnvljgnlekjgvn

ME: ahhhhhhaaaahaaahaaaahaaa

Jane:?

ME: HA u thought that would work on me

ME: I am powerful I am all mighty

ME: I. AM. IRONMAN!

Jane: pssshhh psshh yea riiight

ME: maybe not cuz ima girl…BUT.. I can be….WONDER WOMAN

ME: HERE ME ROAR! *meow*

Jane: ?...

ME: that's right beee jealous

Jane: whatever come on Alec let us go to the magical land of NARNIA! *goes into a wardrobe thingie*

**(Jane signed off)**

Alec: noo I cannot go for u see I am in love

Alec: with bella

Bella: *blushes* heehee really

Alec: yes bella now *turns into a magical unicorn*

Alec: let us run away together

Bella: hee hee mm okie dokie

Bella: *rides alec the unicorn to the magical land of Narnia*

**(Bella and Alec signed off)**

ME: woa ….that wuz weird and im the one who thought of it

ME: …..coolio im awesomeness

**(Edward signed on)**

Edward: hey what happened I felt a disturbance in the Bella force

ME: yeaaa about that

ME: she ran away with Alec

Edward: WHHAAAAAAAT?

ME: yupp I mean if someone could turn into a unicorn and offered to take me to Narnia I wouldn't say no

ME: ohh and he said he luved her n stuff

Edward: he lives in NARNIA **AND** turns into a unicorn?

ME: yupp :)

Edward: how am I supposed to compete with that?

ME: weeell to me it seems like you already lost…unless YOU know how to get to Narnia!

Edward: no T-T

ME: weeeelll good luck with that buddy

**(ME left somewhere else)**

Edward_now_depressed_guy: ? …..hmmm *sigh*

**~*~*~*~ NOW IN REAL LIFE~*~*~*~**

*EDWARDS POV (his thoughts after waking up*

Huh what. Oh I'm just in bed. Guess I fell asleep IMing again. That was one weird scary dream. My Bella had left me. It was a dream right? …..! Im gonna run to her house and see if she is still there! Run run, please be there, run, please be there, run run run, pleaaaaassee bee there. She is….

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

SPECIAL THANKS TO diglz-tianad for giving me the idea for this IM. U R awesomeness! THANK YOUU! :)

_**Hey my wolf pack peeps. **_**QUESTION TIME**_**!( you know you love my questions. ;))How was that? What do you think happened? Is Bella not there or was it a dream? I don't even know whats gonna happen yet but what do you think is gonna happen. Macaroni and cheese or spaghetti? Chicken or Beef? AS you can see I love food. Do you think I'm weird? Leave a Review answering my questions. I just love talking to you guys….and myself. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reading your reviews. Keep reviewing people. Tell your friends about me….. your nice friends haha just kidding…kinda. Anyways REVIEW! Luv yall BYYEE! **__**OHH YEA MORE PEOPLE STILL COMMENT SAYING YOU WANNA JOIN MY WOLF PACK **__**!its just for fun people. **_


	7. Random I Think Not

*Edwards Thoughts*

Oh thank goodness she's still here. Welp my job here is done….for now.

*Back in the IMing World*

**(Edward signed on)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Edward: ohh Bella I had the most terrifying dream where you ran off with Alec to Narnia

Bella: ohhh silly…that wasn't a dream

Edward: WHAT? HOW? But you're here?

Bella: yeeaa about that mmm Alec and I **were** going to Narnia buuuut I kinda fell off of him

Edward: …..

Bella: yeaa it hurt

Edward: …..

Bella: hehe

Edward: ….*sigh* what am I going to do with you

Bella: you can forgive me and love me forever ^.^

ME: oooor you can torcher her in a dungeon to teach her a lesson ^.^

Bella: O.O

ME: just putting it out there

Edward: ohh I can never stay mad at you Bella

Bella: HA *sticks tongue out*

ME: fine but if she goes running off with another guy again don't come cryin to me

Edward: …..

ME: just sayin

ME: scrumdeliumcious

Bella: what?

ME: huh

Bella: wait what?

ME: hee haa whaaat

Bella: what did….

ME: crackers huh what heee

Bella: huh?

ME:what?

Bella: im confused

ME: exactly ;]

Edward: aye carumba

ME: Woooaa woa woa woa woa woa woa…..woa

ME: woa woa wowa wooowee wow whaaa

ME: wwoooooooa when was my screen name ME:?

AWESOMENESS: yea thats right beee jealous

AWESOMENESS: WOLF PACK UNITE

**(Embry, Seth, Jacob, and Jared signed on)**

Edward: ugghh I want no part in this

Bella: EDWARD! Don't leave me….not again T-T

Edward: -_-….. weeeelll bye

**(Edward signed off)**

Bella:NOOOOO!

Bella: oh hey Jacob ^.^

Jacob: hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeey belllsss 3

Bella: AAAAHHH CREEPY STALKER RUN AWAY! Eehhhhhhh *trip*

Bella: running *trip* running *trip* running *trip*

**(Bella signed off)**

Jacob: :,(

AWESOMENESS: JACOB! Be a man

Jacob: :,7}(

**(Jacob signed off)**

AWESOMENESS: ok then

AWESOMENESS: OK - coolio OK is a person sideways its awesomeee!

Embry: mmm ok

Jared: ohhhh yea that is awesome OK haha a little person

Seth: why did u call us here again

AWESOMENESS: oh yea now we play video games HOORAH

**(Everyone signed off)**

**(Everyone signed on)**

AWESOMENESS: I like my old name better

ME: there we go

Embry: I still cant believe u thought that skull was a doughnut

ME: well I couldn't see the whole thing goodness gracious

Seth: well you know what they say

Seth: when life gives u lemons make apple juice

ME: ?

Embry: ?

Jared: hmm I didn't know that was possible buuut

Jared: hey who wants to buy some of my boneless peaches

Embry: I didn't think peaches had bones

ME: or doo they

Seth: O.O

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: gimme those boneless peaches

ME: CREEPY HUGE FLUFFY DRAGON!

ME: RUUUUNNN

ME: run run run run run

ME: ahhh its catching up to me evasive maneuvers *starts flying*

EVERYONE: ?

ME: fine I admit it…..

ME: im a flying unicorn sent by Narnia to retrieve you guys and take you to my pony leader

EVERYONE: WHATTT?

ME: haha just kidding im just magical like that

Jared: I wanna fly

ME: well toooo bad Jar the voices in my head taught me how to fly

ME: do u have voices ….

Jared: …..

ME: that's what I thought

ME: now why don't u little pups just run along to ur alpha

ME: I got my own pack to take care of

Seth: but …

ME: I BANISH YOU *clap clap*

**(Seth disappeared)**

ME:Who wants some

**(Jared, Embry and Emmett signed off)**

ME: that's right run away wimpies :p

ME: ok Tom its time to think of what to do next …

**Hey people sorry this one isn't that funny I have to say. I had bella come back because I need her for the rest of the parody haha. Ohhh well. Im happy that this month I have more than 200 hundred hits and over 100 visitors (I am filled with limitless joy though reviews would help me think of more ideas to put u don't have to review though) and I am sorryif I disappointed u in this chapter -_-. If you could please review to get me started on some ideas because I just need a little push and I'll be sure to give you credit for helping me. Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Never go Shopping with Alice

**(Alice signed on)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Alice: Hhhheeey bella

Bella: im not going shopping with you

Alice: awww 

Bella: no bad alice nooo

Alice: pleeeaaassee *does the puppy dog face*

Bella: must resist agghh

Alice: do not resist bella come with mee it will be fun *says in creepy voice while head spins around*

Bella: O.O

Alice: do as I say bella

Bella: yes master

Bella: aahhhh the voices in my head are coming back!

Alice: umm?

Bella: ok alice we aaallll know your jealous because I can hear the voices

Alice: yea suuurree whatever floats your banana

Bella: my banana can float?

Bella: They said it was impossible hahaaaa

Bella: They said it couldn't be done

Bella: LOOK AT ME NOW SUCKERS hhhhhhhhaaaa haaahaaa heeheehaaaa:D

Alice: umm bella? Your coming with me now

Bella: no Tom said only the voices tell me what to do

Alice: umm the voices told me to tell you to come

Bella: ok ^.^

**(Bella signed off)**

Alice: YESS! VICTORY! *does victory dance*

**(Alice signed off)**

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: hellooooo

Emmett: all alone!

Emmett: now I can play with you my little toy truck and quackerz

Emmett: doo doodoo doodoo

**(Jasper signed on)**

Jasper: Hey Em

Emmett: huh what I'm not playing with a duck and truck in my room

Jasper: uuhhh yeaaa I was just goingto ask if you've seen alice

Emmett: uuhh pshh pshhh tthats what I was talking about haha

Jasper: why are u nervous then

Emmett: what is this 20 questions

Jasper:…I was just asking….

Emmett: ok I admit it I'm playing with a toy truck and car

Jasper: …

Emmett: and I broke the tv…. Again

Jasper: ummm…

Emmett: ok ok I'll tell you ….I'm the one w-who scratched Alice's car and painted Edwards truck and…

***Many hours of confessions later***

Emmett: …. and when I was five I didn't mean to flood the bathroom and…..

Jasper: *banging head on desk* kill me now

Emmett: ….huh ?

Jasper: uuhhh nothing nothing

Emmett: ok and that year in high school….

Jasper: AAAHHH I cant take it anymore *runs around crazy in room then jumps out the window hysterically laughing*

**(Jasper signed off)**

Emmett: not again that's the 4th time this week T-T

Emmett: I feel so unloved

**(Rosalie signed on)**

Rosalie: I love you Emmett

Emmett: shut up Rosalie your not in this chapter

Rosalie: *sobs*

**(Rosalie signed off)**

Emmett: finally now where was I …..oh yea…sooo lonely and unloved

**(Alice signed on)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Emmett: GUYS! Your back from the dead!

Alice: silly Emmett we didn't die

Bella: speak for yourself *glares at alice*

Alice: ouch that cut deep man cut deep

Bella: u wanna know what this little freak did while we were shopping

Emmett: yes tell me I wanna hear aaall about it

Bella: ok weird but ok

Bella: ok so when we get there I think everything is normal

Bella: but all it takes is one trip to a _Fancy_store and she goes insane

Bella: she ran around the store screaming

Bella: and if a person had something she wanted she threatened to torcher them forever

Alice: psshh it wasn't that bad

Bella: uh huh suure

Bella: then she couldn't find a dress she wanted and found out the girl that just left had her size

Bella: she then yelled FOR SPARTA! And ran after her

Alice: then I tackled her and got my dress *victory dance*

Bella: while running away laughing a maniac laugh

Alice: mmhmm

Bella: and when I found her in the car she was shaking and her eye was twitching

Bella: kinda creepy if u ask me

Emmett: WOOAAA!

Bella: yupp

Emmett: no its just I found out my ducky can float

Bella: O.o im going to kill youuu!

Emmett: HA suurre

**(Bella signed off)**

Emmett: doodaadaa ahhhhhhhfferjnlejnchfnoruh

Emmett: shees ….killing mee qwpeucprfuefv e

**(Emmett signed off)**

Alice: hmm and they call me weird *laughs like a maniac while jumping out her window*

Alice: HEY I found Jasper! Heehee

**(Alice signed off)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Bella: floatin on my banana its bella tiiiime

**(Edward signed on)**

Bella: hello again eddie

Edward: mm hello

Bella: have I ever told u you are the most magical majestic pony I've ever seen

Edward: uumm no

Bella: ohh well fine be that way!

Edward: um bella I have been meaning to ask you who Tom is?

Bella: Ohh Tom? Umm im not sure your ready to know that yet

Bella: it will break your little heart

Edward: what? :(

Bella: umm look at the time people really should clean the street and Global Warming is a huge problem

Edward: huh?

Bella: gotta go save the world *tuns into a majestic flying person*

**(Bella signed off)**

Edward: *siiigghhh* I am wondering magestical scrumdeliumciousness and no one understands meeeee

**(Edward signed off)**

**Hey there! How was that? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Its ok? Tell meee! If you review you will be the most majestic thing I know haha. Who likes candy? I know I do! Thanks people for liking my story and getting it all these hits. Tom loves you! See ya! :)**


	9. BOOSHA!

**(Carlisle signed on)**

Carlisle: Hellloooo

ME: whats up doctor Carlizzle fizzle d dizzle

Carlisle: so ur the "freaky weird person" my family is talking about

ME: ohh carlizzle! That's the best thing you could have said!

ME: 10 points for **Gryffindor or however u spell it ^.^**

Carlisle: and what is your name?

ME: uhh umm umm I don't think the public is ready to know

Carlisle: ohh please a lot of people probably have your name so what is the harm

ME: ok since you put it that way nooo to many stalker people are out there sooo my name shall beeee Aria I likey that name mmhmm

Aria: ohh yea aim awesome!

Carlisle: I see

Aria: why does ur name have an s in it

Aria: if ur not going to give the s the respect it deserves my saying it then u shouldn't have it at all :(

Carlisle: umm ok then… well I gotta go save some lives and such so I'll…just go bye

**(Carlisle signed off)**

Aria: well that was rude

Aria: daaadeeduum make someone come

**(Edward signed on)**

Aria: uhhgg I guess he will do

Aria: soo hey there eddie

Edward: who are you?

Aria: ohh eddie its ME I just changed the name

Edward: ahhh I see

Aria: hey Edward I was watching **The Goblet of Fire** today and I saw you die haha

Edward: umm

Aria: yeeaaa good times

Aria: soo been stalking bella lately

Edward: please don't tell her I beg of you I only do it to keep her safe

Aria: uhh I was just kiddin but whatever u say eddie boy

Aria: daadaadeeduumm make someone else come **(don't think that way little nasties haha)**

**(Alice signed on)**

Aria: hey Ali

Alice: hey hey there gurl hey Edwin

Edward: :p :b :P

Aria: im a little unicorn flying little unicorn hear I'll stab u with my horn so …get..a..waaayy

Alice: yes mhmm I see and how does that make you feeeeel

Aria: quite good actually it relieves stress

Alice: umm yea im just gonna go now

**(Alice signed off)**

Edward: ?

Aria: ohh edikins and I thought u were smart

Edward: but im am ….mommy said so :(

Aria: mmhmm and look at you now

Edward: Blahoogen boosha :,(

Aria: *sigh* u bore me *clap clap* BANISH

**(Edward disappeared off)**

**(Seth signed on)**

Aria: maan I forgot that would happen

Aria: I forgot I banished you in the other chapter

Seth: FREEDOOMM! *runs around the room and jumps into the window but it doesn't break*

Aria: haahaa FAIL boosha

Aria: I forgot where that's from BOOSHA

Seth: *runs at the window again this time breaking it but falling 2 stories*

Aria: ahaha ohh sethy u crack me up now come back here

Seth: so close

Aria: yet soooo far cuz I control you yo muahaha :D

Seth: yea yea

Aria: cladoodle

Seth: mhmm yeaaa I bored

Aria: meee too… amuse me my pet

Seth: bark bark

Aria: ROAAAR

Aria: aheeahee meelee peewee kiiwiiii

Aria: peeeeweeeee

Seth: ahaaaa it is my duty to say things

Aria: ahaahaa u said duty aheeeahee

Aria: feel the wrath of my fists of fuurrry

Aria: peewww peeeww peewww

Aria: that's right beee jealous of my kung fu powers

Aria: I know self defence

Seth: caacaaa bark bark see ya sucker

**(Seth signed off)**

**(Jared signed on)**

Aria: heey jared I knew you would come home

Aria: why did you jump the fence in my yard

Jared: becaaauuuse u didn't feed me

Aria: im sorry jared please forgive me

Jared: and one more thing your dog is craaazy man it over powered me

Aria: EXCUSE me it is a SHE ahhaaaahaa u got beat by a dog bloopadoobadoop

Jared: BLAHOOOGEN

Aria: no more bacon treats for you

Jared: nooo not the Bacon

Aria: floogen dut dut dut no ur bacon privileges are gone and that's that guurl

Jared: nooo what has this world come to! :,(

Aria: ooohhh jared its not the end of the world…..thats in 2012 **(I don't believe in it though)**

Jared: suuure its all good for youuu hmmf

Aria: OOO 000123456789 5ikmvgt4o3lre, raaaaa

Jared: ? mm u bored me ima leavin

**(Jared signed off)**

Aria: gooosh another one NEEXT!

**(Emmett signed on)**

Aria: Emmett hey its ME changed the name

Emmett: mmhmm sooo

Aria: soo killed any grizzlies teddy bear

Emmett: uhh maybe

Aria: cool cool

Aria: did u know a banana can float

Emmett: SEROUSLY

Aria: yupp yeaa I knew it all along

Emmett: yuupp

Aria: one more thing I killed your pet rock

Emmett: you did that?

Aria: yea it was freakin me out starin at me …that's why I don't hae things with eyes in my room

Emmett: thanks for freakin me out now im going to be scared of that Jonas Brothers poster in my room

Emmett: I mean uhhh

Aria: ahhh Emmett that's hiiiilarious heehee

Emmett: don't tell anyone please

Aria: sure sure out of the goodness in my heart I will keep your secret for a gold coin

Emmett: fine whatever

Aria: good now you are dismissed for boring me *clap*

**(Emmett signed off)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Bella: hey person

Aria: hey living organism

Aria: Emmett was boring me so amuse me

Bella: umm

Aria: fine I'll let you have a friend

**(Jacob signed on)**

Aria: so Jacob how is it being a wolf

Jacob: umm..

Aria: don't answer that umm u and bella shall amuse me

Bella: people are sooo majestic and so are ponies

Jacob: ook

Aria: flapdoodle cakes that's all the time we have for today folks see ya later

**(Jacob signed off)**

**(Bella signed off)**

**So hey there. I know this one was more weird than funny but that's what I think. Leave a review saying what you thought of it cuz I need to know how im doing. Oh and I'll be trying to update my poems and stories at the same time so stay with me. Didn't mean to offend any Jonas bro fans if I did sorry :(. Big thanks to the people who have reviewed and have kept me going. Your reviews make me feel happy and they are REALLY helpful here I go blabbering again like I always do at the end. THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	10. Random Stuff

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: laadaadaaa

**(Jasper signed on)**

Emmett: I wasn't singing to myself…I don't know what your talking about

Jasper: yea yea whatever I know u were the one who scratched Edwards car

Emmett: and (not saying I did) what if I did?

Jasper: I'd kill your beloved quackerzz

Emmett: nooo not mr quack quack he is has so much to live for!

Jasper: then admit it to Edward

Emmett: …..NEVEEERRR!

Jasper: fine you give me no other choice *tears mr quackerzz to pieces* **(poor quackerzz :,( )**

Emmett: NOOO! Mr quackerzz :'( *sobs* he was so young…h-he wanted to b-become a doctor

Emmett: *sob sob sob*

**(Emmett signed off)**

Jasper: uhh this isn't weird at all *sarcastic*

Aria: hey is ME just incase you forgot X)

Aria: JASPER! Why did u kill mr quack quack?

Aria: you must be punished! TO THE BAT CAVE *little music thing*

Jasper: help meee

Aria: a couple weeks in my cage with seth oughta do the trick

**(Seth signed on)**

Jasper: why are you in here?

Seth: ehh she kidnapped me n stuff

Aria: play nice my pets you'll be in there for a while hehehe

**(Jasper signed off)**

**(Seth signed off)**

Aria: my job here is done laadeedaa awaaaay

***Aria flew away….for now***

**(Edward signed on)**

**(Bella signed on)**

Bella: EDDIE! I heard you were banished by master how did you get out?

Edward: I have my ways hehe and shes not your master!

Bella: shhh don't say that you'll upset master

Edward: shes not your master and who cares

Aria: *clap clap* BOOSHA I BANISH YOU…AGAIN without any hope of escaping ^.^

***Edward disappeared**

***Aria flew away***

Bella: hmm…ahmm keekee caaaa

**(Embry signed on)**

Embry: I imprintededed on yaaa

Bella: really *.*

Embry: noppe juuust kiddin haha *hiccup* kiwi

**(Embry signed off)**

Bella: ohh well ok then (O.o) mee craaazyy

Midnight_rose: hellooo Issssabella

Bella: its like Bella to u freak

Midnight_rose: now now bella don't be mean im here to help youuu

Bella: psshh yea right go float on a banana or something

Midnight_rose: Yo soy un espiritu **(I am a spirit)**

Bella: uhh no espeake español

Midnight_rose: ay isssabella usted sabe español, pero no admitirlo. **(You know Spanish but you don't want to admit it)**

Bella: freaking me out dude speaking japenese

Midnight_rose: ahh isssabella yo no soy necesario aqui mas adios. **(I am not needed here anymore goodbye)**

**Midnight_rose faded away**

Bella: ok that was freaky

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: hey bells whats goin on

Bella: this crazy "spirit" came speaking Chinese to me

Emmett: AHH SHES A CRAZY TAKE HER TO THE CRAZY HOSPITAL STAT! *put bella in straight jacket thing*

Bella: blahoogen! Must… escape…and take….a monkey

Bella: I now know what I must do….

Bella: hit a piñata….CANDY!

Emmett: SHES LOSING IT *hits bella on the head with a vase*

Emmett: that oughta keep her down

Bella: IIIIM baaaaack *head turns full circle* hahaahahaaa

Bella: you thought you could knock me out HUMAN

Emmett: excuuuse me guurl but like I aint human mmhmm *says while moving head and snapping in a Z formation*

Bella: aaahhh Tom…is trying….to take overrr!

Emmett: uhhh

Emmett: shut up vamp or I'll burn u to the ground!

Emmett: would like to see you try in that jacket thing

Bella: *tries to bite Emmett over and over*

Emmett: EEEEEP *gets up on a stool and jumps on it with a skirt on***(heehee)**

Bella: *growl bark ba-* ahhh I thought u were my friend Tom

Bella: *bark* heheheee well im not so :p

Emmett: guurl you have some serious issues mmhmm

***Bella leaves while having a fight with herself wish her luck :p)**

Emmett: that gurl is crassy

Emmett: I love me you love me lets get together and love me laaaa

Emmett: it's sooo lonely :(

…..

Emmett: I SAID its soo lonely *SIIIGGHHH!*

Aria: what do UUU want I was just watching bella fighting herself ! its hiiilarious

Emmett: I needed an IM buddy

Emmett: mommy esme says to always have a buddy or ELSSSEE

Aria: shut it Emmett now ima gonna eat a hotdog yum yum

Emmett: whatever dude tubular peace

Aria: eat love peace is my motto yo

Emmett: increase the peace yo!

**(Emmett signed out)**

Aria: dumdumdeedumdumdumdeedumdum blaaahhh blahoogen

Aria: BOOSHA!

**Aria disappeared in smoke**

**Hey my peepers! Sorry it was weird and if I did some Spanish wrong haha. Showin off my Spanish :p. Can you pleeaaase review please I need motivation :(. I accept anonymous reviews so please. It really means a lot :). ALMOST 1000 hits total! Thanks guys for making this possible. I love you all for reading but review saying anything even hi will make me happy! Thanks for reading! ~*Eat Love Peace*~ :p**


	11. FOOD!

Aria: mmm hi majestic people

Aria: remember to always buckle up and NEVER text while driving

Aria: no..no stop NO don't do it NO haha I feel like a person ^.^

Aria: ima change mi name arrgg

Smiles: yay! Remember to smile people :]

**(Bella signed on)**

Smiles: I feel like a parent telling u people what to do -_-

Smiles: on with the show

Bella: FREAK! Talking to ur self is bad

Smiles: yea ur the one to talk

Bella: that's what the nice doctors told me

Smiles: mmhmm that's not weird at all

Smiles: UFOs and ghosts exist!

Bella: psshh u barely noticed wooooow

Smiles: shut up fudging freak! Stop putting me down man

Smiles: ur downing my mellow

Bella: kids these days

Smiles: you know what BLAHH

Smiles: that's right I said it mmhhmm

**(Edward signed on)**

Edward: wat ya dooooin

Smiles: nothing FREAK GOSH! Nosey people

Bella: yeaaa I don't even know whats going on

Smiles: theres a shocker

Edward: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Bella: BLAGH you edwiiin

Edward: well I never

Smiles: now now people don't go all fancy on me now

Smiles: ima leave u and ur "issues"

***Smiles went…somewhere***

Edward: goodness me Im late for tea with that wacko bunny hahaaaahee O.e *twitch twitch*

Bella: PEDOFILE!

Edward: they found me….TO THE SANCTUARYY!

**(Edward signed off)**

Smiles: u find this out NOW ….slooow… im just gonna leave now

Bella: run from the freaakks!

Bella: noo bella ssstaaayy

Bella: are we going to have this discussion again tom

Bella: ….im not _tom_ im…. Thomas

Bella: U VOICES R ALL THE SAAAME AAAHHHH! O.e *jumps out the window*

Bella: how long have u been here jasper?

Bella: goodness

**(Bella signed out)**

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: anybody oooon….

….

Emmett: finally…I can talk to myself about the degrassi marathon **(haha I've been watching it… don't judge :p)**

Emmett: DECLAN NOOO! HoW could you *sob*

Emmett: why do u have to be soo hot

Emmett: I mean uhhh

**(Alice signed on)**

Emmett: ALICE u ruined my emmy time!

Alice: don't worry u can still talk about degrassi

Emmett: nooo don't get back together! Declan is a playa mmhmm

Alice: but hes hot in his own special waaay

Emmett: that gives him no right hmmf

Alice: ur no fuun

Emmett: Declan should go homeless see how he likes it rich boy

Alice: theres other characters ya know

Emmett: soo

Alice: …

Emmett: im leaving I shall watch this in PEACE wo-maan

Emmett: GOODDAYY

**(Emmett signed off)**

Alice: somebody is obsessed

**(Bella signed on)**

Bella: whatcha talkin about by urself

Alice: Emmett was talking about Declan n stuff

Bella: ohhh hes ok… I guess

Alice: u think hes hot don't u

Bella: maaaybe

Alice: what about Edward

Bella: if u look reeaaally close he kinda looks like him **(am I the only one who thinks that?)**

Alice: ehhh I guess here and there

Bella: EXACTLY! So my clone didn't work

Alice: …

Bella: I tried

Bella: ohh well

Alice: uhh

Bella: I REGRET NOTHING excuse me while I go watch the marathon :p

**(Bella signed off) **

Alice: *sigh* people theses days

Alice: don't even know how to make a simple cone tsk tsk tsk

**(Edward signed on)**

Edward: heyyyyyy

Alice: hey pedophile

Edward: stop hurting my feelings or ima tell mommy

Alice: I guess u do kinda look like him

Edward: Declan? Yeaa I get that a lot

Edward: kinda

**(Emmett signed on)**

Emmett: ok guys I have a certain amount of time before it comes back on GO

Alice: uhh

Edward: do U think I look like Declan

Emmett: NAHH Declan's hotter

Emmett: I mean uhh

Edward: …?

Emmett: uhh the shows on gotta go

**(Emmett signed off)**

Edward: that was

Alice: awkward weird acedia

Edward: uhh

Alice: yea that's right I said it

Edward: PIZZA

Edward: I feel like having pizza

Alice: and I feel like having nachos but we cant all get what we want now can we hmmm

Edward: …..

Alice: hmmmmm

Edward: oookk

Alice: MAC & CHEESEEEEE! That sound good right now

Edward: PASTAA

Alice: CHEESEBURGER

Edward: RAVIOLI

Alice: FRENCH FRIES

Edward: PASTA WITH GRILLED SHRIMP!

Alice: …

Edward: WHAT

**(Am i making u hungry. Cuz im getting hungry Xp)**

Edward: Im a vegetarian

Edward: don't mind the shrimp

Alice: IM LIVING WITH FREAAKS

Alice: *jumps out the window*

Alice: I didn't know u were here jasper

**(Alice signed off)**

Edward: its cuz im aaaa small town giiirl

**(Edward signed off)**

**I don't own anything ….buut myself :)**

**HEY people! Long time no …read? Ok I know this one wasn't that good but I NEEEEEED to know if I should keep going. Tell me in a review and on my profile there is a poll. VOTE YES OR NO!**** if I should keep going or not. PLEASE I really neeed to know please please please! OK so I HAVE been watching degrassi** **but don't judge! Do YOU think Declan looks like a young Rob Pattinson just a liiiitle hmmm? Do YOU like the food I listed? I know you dooo… Unless ur vegetarian hehe. Well wat do you think? Really, Please comment and vote and tell me if I should continue or not. I need to know. Got any questions? PM me. I accept anonymous reviews soo yea. Peace out yo. Oh and who likes Mayday Parade? I know I do ! BYE! :) VOTE on mi profile.**


End file.
